


In the Half-light

by Anonymous



Category: The Broken Earth Series - N. K. Jemisin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nassun hasn't been a child in a long time.
Relationships: Nassun/Schaffa Guardian Warrant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous, Multifandom Drabble 2020





	In the Half-light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Nassun hasn’t been a child in a long time.

She sits at Schaffa’s bedside, clutching his hand close to her chest. His face is drawn in the half-light seeping through the curtains.

Nassun hasn’t been a child in a long time, and so she brushes her lips against his hand, then leans forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. His time is almost up; she loves him, and this is the only way she hasn’t shown it.

“Little one.” He says nothing more, but kisses back, large hand cradling her head.

She curls beside him, head on his chest.


End file.
